Con Todo Respeto
by Athenafrodite
Summary: 'Me confesé y ella… ¿pensó que estaba bromeando' en donde Winry está extremadamente celosa y Edward utiliza mal este conocimiento. Historia original de Poisoned Scarlet. Dedicado a Miss Pringles, Yimel Elric, SuperHeroes Fanatic y Miu Furinji.


**Con Todo Respeto**

**por: **_**Poisoned Scarlet**_

_(titulo original: With All Due Respect)_

**Resumen:** _'Me confesé y ella… ¿pensó que estaba bromeando?'_ en donde Winry está extremadamente celosa y Edward utiliza mal este conocimiento.

**Categoría:** K+

**Género:** Romance/Humor.

**Pareja:** Ed/Winry

**Línea temporal:** Post - Día Prometido.

**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece.

**A/N:** ¡Hola a todos! Bueno, esta es la primera vez que publico una historia en español, a pesar de el hecho de no ser original mia.

Esta historia pertenece a **Poisoned Scarlet** y gracias a su gran amabilidad, me permitió traducir esta historia al español para que ustedes, lectores, puedan disfrutarla.

En serio es una historia muy linda y aunque es algo larga (lo que sólo la hace mas genial!), vale completamente la pena.

Quisiera dedicar esta historia a mis autores favoritos en español, tales como la increíble Miss Pringles, Yimel Elric, SuperHeroes Fanatic (que escribe en inglés pero comprende español) y Miu Furinji.

Sin más, los dejo con la historia ¡Espero que la disfruten!

* * *

"Simplemente no sé cómo lo haces, Winry!" Nelly, una de sus amigas, suspiró frustrada y se hundió en el sillón.

"¿Hacer qué?" pregunto ella, distraída. Le dio vuelta a otra página de su revista, inclinándose hacia el artículo que relataba acerca de nuevos desarrollos en el área de vehículos. Parecía ser que en Xing estaban construyendo nuevos modelos de automóviles y a la mecánica le intrigaba cuales métodos usaban para crear algunos autos _muy_ modernos…

"¡Estar en la misma casa que Edward y Alphonse y _no_ abalanzarte sobre ninguno de los dos!" señaló Nelly, como si decir cualquier otra cosa fuera ridículo en ese momento.

"Nelly tiene razón, Winry" Jennifer, otra de sus amigas, agregó. "¡No tengo idea por qué Alphonse paso todo su tiempo en esa pesada armadura!" Suspiró con aire risueño. "Él es… ¡Tan guapo!"

"¡Y un caballero, también!" Nelly intervino.

"¡Y tan bueno y amistoso!"

"Y tan comprensivo."

"¡Y su consejo es _tan _confiable!" chilló Jennifer, recordando el instante en que ella había estado mal por un brusco rompimiento y Alphonse se encontró con ella en el mercado, enganchándola en una conversación y siendo capaz de ayudarla con destreza y amabilidad en su problema. "¡Es solo un plus que sea atractivo!" guiñó un ojo a Winry, quien solo frunció el ceño.

"Chicas, les digo la verdad." Winry volvió a su revista "Ed y Al no me molestan tanto como ustedes creen. Por el amor de Dios, ¡Conozco a esos dos desde que estábamos en _pañales_!"

"También nosotras" Nelly defendió.

"Si, pero ustedes estaban con ellos en ciertas ocasiones como el Festival de Resembool ¡Y dejaron de ir a _eso_ cuando tenían diez!" ella sabía la razón por supuesto, pero no había motivo para divulgar el _por qué_ a sus dos cercanas, aunque a la vez distantes, amigas.

"Siempre les hablábamos después del colegio" protestó Jennifer.

"Hablaban." Winry aclaró "_Yo_ siempre caminaba de nuevo a casa con ellos y, luego de que su madre falleció, pasaban todo su tiempo en mi casa. Con el tiempo, la abuela los dejo quedarse allí." Esto, por supuesto, era falso: los dos niños habían pasado la mayoría de su tiempo en su vieja casa, encerrados en el sótano, donde podían leer cada volumen de alquimia que encontraran y sólo salían para cenar o para ir a la escuela – raramente para jugar, ya que Edward se negaba a participar en "juegos tan infantiles", como estableció luego de los primeros intentos de ella de recuperar parte de su infancia perdida.

Pero ellas dos no necesitaban saber eso, tampoco.

"¡A veces jugábamos con Edward!" dijo Nelly de repente. "¿Recuerdas? ¿La rayuela?"

Winry resopló "¡Sólo porque a Edward le gustaba ponerte la traba!"

Jennifer rió ante eso. "Ah sí, ¡recuerdo eso! ¿No le pegaste tú una vez?

"Me devolvió el golpe, ¿recuerdas _eso_?" Winry respondió agriamente, recordando la mejilla inflamada que adquirió ella por su apuntado golpe y el buen ojo morado que él recibió de parte de ella por su travesura. Él se disculpó sinceramente mientras su abuela les curaba las heridas y la pequeña pelea fue perdonada aunque él fue castigado por su madre en ese momento. Ella recordaba cuando su madre lo retó con firmeza: indicando que Winry era una niña y las niñas necesitaban ser tratadas con más respeto que los niños.

Desde ahí, Edward jamás le puso un dedo encima.

"Pero Edward siempre fue otro tema por completo." Nelly insistió "¿Lo has visto sin remera, Jen? Yo lo vi una vez en la carretera – ¡estaba _mojado_, también!"

"¡Le gusta ir al río a nadar!" reveló Jennifer, causando que Nelly se incline hacia adelante con entusiasmo. Winry como sus dedos se enterraban en la revista. "Lo vi una vez y le pregunté si iba allí seguido y dijo que sí – algo acerca de que el agua era tibia o algo pero como sea, ¡sin duda _tenemos_ que ir alguno de estos días!

"Pero no tengo un traje de baño" protestó Nelly.

"¿Quién dice que necesitamos uno?" preguntó Jennifer con malicia.

"¡Eso es asqueroso, Jennifer!" dijo Winry bruscamente, escondiendo su ceño fruncido en su revista "Sólo lo pondrán incomodo – Edward no es el tipo de chico que cae con un truco tan barato como ese, ¡Denle mas crédito que eso!" Ella sabía que estaba distorsionando su imagen para peor: Winry no tenía idea de cómo él reaccionaria ante una chica nadando desnuda con él. Por lo que sabía, el podría perfectamente permitir-

Su ceño se frunció más.

Cada vez se sentía mas y mas molesta por la conversación.

"No seas tan aguafiestas, Winry" rió Nelly "¡Ningún chico puede resistir una chica que se entrega a él! ¡Ni siquiera Edward!

"Pues, yo creo que sí," respondió Winry con dureza. Bajó su revista, gritando furiosa: "¡Sólo porque los chicos que _ustedes_ conocen pueden ser fácilmente distraídos no significa que Ed sea así! ¡No lo juzguen sólo por su género!"

"Cielos, ¡cálmate Winry!" rió Jennifer "¡Sólo estábamos bromeando!"

Winry frunció los labios en respuesta. Para ella no era gracioso en absoluto.

"Si, no necesitas ponerte a la defensiva." Se burló Nelly. "Está bien si estas un poco celosa – ¡Nosotras _definitivamente_ estamos celosas de _ti_!" Nelly suspiró en anhelo. "Tu pasas todo el tiempo con los dos chicos más guapos en Resembool y ¡ni siquiera tomas ventaja de ello! Rayos, si fuera tú, ¡ya me habría abalanzado sobre Edward!"

"¡Claro que no! Alphonse." Corrigió Jennifer, obviamente encaprichada con el menor de los Elric.

"¡Claro que _no_!" Nelly negó con su cabeza en desacuerdo. "Alphonse puede que sea un caballero pero Edward tiene la _pasión_."

"Supongo que tienes razón…"

"Enserio. Una vez ¡me sonrió!" chilló Nelly emocionada. "Es tan _sexy_…"

Winry ya no podía concentrarse en el texto. La conversación seguía volviendo a Edward y estaba empezando a irritarla y ahora, en vez de tener una relajante conversación acerca de su cabello o la moda, deseaba no haberle dicho a Ed y Al que iba a pasar un tiempo con sus amigas. Preferiría estar discutiendo con Edward acerca de su automail que escuchar a dos hormonales _mujeres_ hablar sobre Edward y Alphonse como si fueran juguetes que podían comprar y jugar con ellos.

"Me sorprende que ni él _ni_ Alphonse estén con alguien." Jennifer sonrió con timidez. "Una pensaría que chicos como ellos ya tendrían novias o algo…"

"De hecho," Winry interrumpió cortante "¡Alphonse sí tiene alguien que le gusta!"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Nelly curiosa. "¿Y quién es?"

Winry revolvió su cerebro en encontrar una respuesta. Sólo se le ocurrió un nombre: "¡Mei!" desembuchó "Digo, su nombre es Mei Chang. La conoció en uno de sus viajes a Central…"

"Mei Chang?" Jennifer frunció el entrecejo, aparentemente no le gustaba a dónde se dirigió la conversación. "El nombre suena extranjero…"

"Si, lo es. Es nativa de Xing." Por dentro, Winry se sintió aliviada. Al menos habían dejado de hablar de Edward-

"Bueno, ¡estoy _segura_ de que Edward no está con nadie!" añadió Nelly con malicia.

Había hablado demasiado pronto.

"¡Él-!" Ella paró. ¿Qué podía decir? Mentir no iba a probar nada: Nelly probablemente perseguiría al chico y le preguntaría como iban las cosas si ella decía alguna mentira. Edward no iba a dejarlo ir tampoco: él iba directamente a la fuente y ella no pensaba que sería capaz de escapar de sus sospechas con mas mentiras si Nelly le decía algo a él. "El…no está con nadie." Dijo ella forzosamente, con la frente arrugada para demostrar su molestia mientras Nelly sonreía abiertamente. "¿Pero a ti no te gustaba Pitt?" preguntó Winry rápidamente, esperando de alguna manera disuadir a la chica de ir tras su propio interés romántico.

Porque alguien saldría con el corazón roto y no iba a ser _ella_, si podía opinar al respecto.

"Oh, _Pitt_" Nelly refunfuño, haciendo un mohín.

"Tuvieron otra discusión." Le dijo Jennifer a Winry. "Creó que Pitt en serio metió la pata esta vez – Nelly nunca pensó en salir con nadie mas mientras estaban separados…"

"¿A quién le importa Pitt? ¡A mi no!" declaró Nelly, cruzando los brazos. "Es un-un imbécil/patan! Apuesto que Edward es _mucho _más amable que ese tarado/idiota!

Winry no lo pudo evitar: se rió. La idea de Edward siendo más amable que Pitt, quien siempre la trataba como una dama aún cuando usaba su overol de mecánica con sus guantos manchados de aceite, era ridículo tan solo al pensarlo. "¡No tienes idea de _cuán_ equivocada estás! ¡Ed debe ser el chico más _descortés_ que jamás he conocido! Confía en mí: te dirá lo que está pensando sin pensar en tus sentimientos hasta _después_ de habértelo dicho." Winry resopló "Si es que se acuerda, por supuesto."

Golpes distrajeron a las tres chicas.

"¡Yo atiendo!" dijo Nelly, caminando hacia la puerta.

Jennifer tenía su cuello estirado hacia atrás, tratando de ver quién había tocado la puerta mientras Winry le dio un simple vistazo a la puerta antes de volver a su revista; esperando que su aporte acerca de Edward siendo tan suave como un papel de lija disuadiera a las dos chicas.

Para su terrible sorpresa, un vistazo a su tonificado estómago borraría todo lo relacionado a su comportamiento como imbécil.

"Winry, ¡Den se metió en las reservas de tabaco de la anciana e hizo un lío en todo el piso!" se quejó Edward, mientras entraba con Nelly a su lado. "¿Dónde es que compra su tabaco? ¡Puede sufrir un ataque al corazón si se entera y _no_ voy a lidiar con su alma persiguiéndome hasta el final de mis días!"

Ella no tendría ningún problema en decirle _dónde_ si él estuviera usando una remera. Pero no lo estaba. Parecía un poco alterado lo que explicaría por qué se había olvidado su remera: estaba apurado, pero aún le fastidiaba que las dos chicas estuvieran mirándolo cada pocos segundos sin ninguna vergüenza.

Incluso _Ed_ se dio cuenta, alzando las cejas cuando Nelly fijó su vista en su tonificado abdomen.

"Yo lo hago." Enrolló su revista con fuerza y se las arregló para decir: "Las veré a ustedes dos luego." Las despidió con la mano y rápidamente agarró a Ed por el brazo y lo empujó hacia fuera en un intento de rescatar tanto de su cuerpo expuesto de miradas desvergonzadas como podía, aunque sabía que era un poco tarde: Nelly y Jennifer le habían echado un buen ojo pero Winry estaba determinada en que fuera el _último_ en un largo, largo tiempo.

"¡Ey, espera!" aulló Ed, tratando de seguirle el paso mientras ella tenía su brazo en un incómodo agarre. "¿Cuál es el problema? No estuve olfateando en las reservas de la abuela – ¡esa cosa apesta como diario quemado!"

"Lo sé, Ed." Respondió Winry con tono de eficiencia. "No estoy enojada _contigo_. Tan sólo vamos antes de que la abuela vuelva y se entere del desorden."

Su tono cortante solo provoco que frunciera más el entrecejo. "Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te molesta?"

"¡Nada me molesta!" respondió bruscamente, incapaz de controlar los celos que sentía ahora que era capaz de digerir, ahora que lo pensaba, su poco apropiada conversación acerca de sus más queridos amigos. Se las había arreglado para quitar a Al de su radar, pero Ed todavía estaba disponible y le ponía los pelos de punta pensar en otras chicas tratando de coquetear con Edward. "Sólo vayamos a comprar su tabaco antes de que regrese y se entere! Den ya hizo esto antes asique entenderá si no lo resolvemos rápido."

No estaba convencido: ella parecía estar furiosa. El podía saberlo: ya había visto esa expresión en su cara más veces de las que le gustaría, más que nada porque de alguna manera el siempre se las ingeniaba para provocarla o ganarle en sus propios juegos. El triunfo era dulce pero no lo valía – no si ella le daba un buen golpe en la cabeza con su llave inglesa. ¡Había pocos golpes más que él podría soportar antes de que ella partiera su cráneo en dos!

"¡No tienes que arrancarme la cabeza!" se quejó "¡Sólo estaba _preguntando_!"

"¡Entonces _deja_ de preguntar!" gritó ella sobre su hombro, sorprendiéndolo. Por lo general, ella no respondía tan agresivamente "Y por amor a Dios, ¡Ponte una _remera_!"

Automáticamente, él respondió a la defensiva: "¿Qué hay de malo en que no use una remera? ¡No lastima a nadie!"

Partió sus labios para decir su despiadado comentario pero en cambio se lo tragó dado que sentía demasiado desprecio. Su réplica sólo provocaría otra discusión y en verdad no necesitaba a Ed alejándose de ella enojado. ¡No sin una remera, por lo menos! Dejó ir su brazo y continuó su camino a la pequeña tienda donde su abuela siempre compraba su tabaco en silencio.

Mientras tanto, Edward observaba su postura rígida y ceño fruncido con cautela.

No sabía qué era lo que la había enojado pero tenía una _pista_, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se dirigían a su torso expuesto. Había notado que ella se mantenía algo callada y molesta cuando caminaba fuera sin una remera. No ocurría muy seguido (por lo general, él sólo caminaba medio-desnudo en la comodidad de su propia casa) pero cuando pasaba, sea porque había mojado su remera en el río, la había sudado o le daba flojera ponerse una en primer lugar, ella siempre se ponía _así_.

Por unos días, lo había perplejo. Pero no había rompecabezas que él no pudiera resolver o un misterio que no podía resolver aún asique simplemente dejo que se convirtiera en uno de sus juegos. La observo los primeros días: cómo actuaba _con_ una remera puesta en el interior de la casa y fuera de la casa antes de intercambiar y estar _sin_ una remera dentro de la casa, para luego estar sin remera _afuera_. Cuando eso resulto en los resultados que él anticipaba, mezcló las cosas un poco más: volver sin una remera del río, donde usualmente se sumergía con Alphonse, si él quería, y con ojo crítico observó su comportamiento cuando no se la ponía incluso cuando entraba en la casa.

Lo diría en dos palabras:

Incómoda y molesta.

Al principio, estas dos emociones lo confundían. ¿Por qué se pondría incómoda cuando él no usaba remera y porque se molestaba tanto cuando caminaba afuera sin dicha remera? La respuesta le llegó en uno de sus caminatas con el perro, cuando escuchó hablar a una pareja acerca de las discusiones sobre posesividad y celos.

Todo fue tan _obvio_ para él que había parado en seco y soltó una maldición.

Winry podía estar:

Celosa de las mujeres quienes (vamos, no era _tan _denso) dejaban posar sus ojos en su corpulenta figura más tiempo del que era considerado necesario.

Incómoda cuando él no usaba una remera porque sentía una atracción por él.

Simplemente la hacía sentir incomoda tener a un varón caminando alrededor de ella demasiado expuesto y le disgustaba los hombres que caminaban por ahí sin una remera.

Respuestas A y B.

O, finalmente:

Respuestas C y A.

Lógicamente, la respuesta C debía ser removida: Winry había caminado sin problemas con nada más que un _top elástico_, el cual ella aun usaba en ocasiones, sin mostrar ningún signo de vergüenza o timidez, por lo que la idea de caminar parcialmente desnuda no la molestaba. También, él _siempre_ había tenido una tendencia de caminar sin camisa y en sus bóxers desde que eran adolescentes y ella nunca había mostrado alguno de _esas_ anormales reacciones entonces. Así, para él, o ella era una hipócrita, lo que dudaba enormemente, o lo llevaba a la respuesta B.

Se sentía incómoda alrededor de él cuando no usaba una remera porque sentía una _atracción_ por él. Podía respaldar con evidencia (aunque todavía no estaba seguro de que _contara _como evidencia) ya que ella evitaba cualquier contacto con él y tendía a tener un al parecer permanente sonrojo en su cara cada vez que se acercaba demasiado a ella – _sin remera_. La reacción era casi la misma, en menor grado, cuando él tenía toda su ropa puesta pero estaba divagando.

La respuesta A era tramposa pero se las ingenió para resolverla fácilmente una vez que reunió todos sus pensamientos. Los celos eran una emoción que él había analizado minuciosamente debido a Envy. Había examinado cada 'pecado capital' para lograr un mejor entendimiento de su enemigo, asique no era sorpresa el hecho de que él pudiera reconocer todas las señales clave de los celos cuando la observó las primeras veces en público (que eran, para él, las veces que la había llevado al río donde había un grupo de chicas adolescentes que solían juntarse ahí con sus amigos varones).

La respuesta E estaba automáticamente descalificada: había establecido que la C no tenía bases.

Por lo que lo dejaba con la respuesta D: respuestas A y B.

La respuesta que él _quería_ que fuera, mientras los dos caminaban por el pueblo. Notó que ella disminuía el paso un poco, permitiendo que él le mantuviera el ritmo, pero dejando sus ojos en el suelo. A pesar del hecho de que ella seguía sin duda enojada, no pudo evitar la media sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

La idea de ver a Winry _celosa_ de que otras chicas se lo comieran con los ojos era demasiado entretenida para que _no_ tomara ventaja de ella.

"_Hermano, ¡no deberías ser tan grosero con Winry! Siempre soportó que rompas tu automail todos estos años asique ¡deja de fastidiarla tanto! Algún día, ella realmente se enojara contigo ¡y no te perdonara!" _El aviso de Alphonse llegó a él en ese instante. Ignoró esas palabras. ¡No iba a irritarla _tanto_! Solo un par de burlas – ella manejaba sus burlas bastante bien, ¿verdad?

"Sabes," Ed comenzó de forma engreída "tus amigas no tienen ninguna decencia."

"Ah, ¿No? ¿Por qué dices eso?" Preguntó ella, de alguna manera sabiendo, con el corazón hundido, lo que vendría después.

"¡No podían quitarme los ojos de encima!" Dijo él con una sonrisa, aun más divertido luego de escuchar como rechinaban los dientes de la joven "Especialmente - ¿Cuál era su nombre? La del pelo marrón…"

"_Nelly_" Respondió Winry secamente.

"Cierto. Ella." Rió por lo bajo cuando ella aligeró el paso, entró a la tienda, y se dirigió furiosa al mostrador. Ordenó el tabaco de mala manera y le lanzo una mirada de ira al vendedor antes de que pudiera decirle su usual advertencia de que era demasiado joven para comprar tabaco.

"Aquí tienes, Winry." El anciano masculló, pasándole la bolsa de tabaco sin más preámbulos.

"¡Gracias! Tenga un buen día." Ella refunfuñó. Arrebató la bolsa y la cerró atándola mientras caminaba fuera de la tienda, consciente de que Edward estaba mirándola fijamente y curiosamente desde atrás. No sabía por qué había empezado a ser tan charlatán pero obviamente estaba interesado en Nelly y Jennifer ya que seguía _hablando de ellas_ y _cuán completamente paralizadas habían quedado por su estúpido, estúpido cuerpo!_

La ponía más que enojada – la _lastimaba_. Admitía que Nelly tenía un cutis perfecto y que el cuerpo de Jennifer era para morirse. Estas cosas no la hacían sentir mal por lo general pero cuando Edward las comentaba, como estaba haciendo ahora, machacaba el poco auto-estima que tenía por las opiniones él.

"¡Con todo respeto!" lo cortó Winry de repente, consciente de que su mano tenía un agarre de muerte sobre la bolsa y sus ojos le comenzaban a arder. "Si estas _tan_ interesado en ellas ve e _invítalas a salir_ porque ¡no doy dos tornillos por esas dos! ¡Sólo son chicas con las que salgo porque paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo tratando de mantenerte con vida renovando tu maldito _automail_ para hacer otros amigos aquí! Asique adelante, ¡sácale todo el partido posible: apuesto de que serán mejores amigas que yo por la forma en que estas tan pendiente de ellas!" dijo lo último en un tono amargo, dejándolo aturdido en el medio del camino mientras ella caminaba furiosa hacia la casa, con la intención de volver para arreglar el desastre que Den había creado aún si Edward ya había recogido todo.

"¡Winry-!"

"¡Dije _ve_!" gritó sobre su hombro, determinada en no dejar caer las lagrimas sobre sus mejillas. "Me encargaré del desastre que hizo Den. La cena será a las seis… no vuelvas tarde." Apuró el paso, con el corazón pesado, pero se encontró con que era en vano ya que ¡Edward no dejaba de seguirla! Deseaba que simplemente se _fuera_, que probara que tenía la razón: todos esos gestos afectivos provenían de un amor fraternal, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía aliviada de que no la estaba dejando sola para recoger los pedazos de su destrozada autoestima.

"¡Lo siento!" dijo él, tomándola fuertemente por la muñeca "¡No debí haber dicho nada de eso - !"

"Está _bien_." Respondió con la voz espesa. Él palideció: ¿estaba _llorando_? "No pasa nada, no importa. No es como si gustaras de mi o algo parecido." Con un tirón, liberó su muñeca de su agarre.

"¡Winry, espera!" apretó los labios cuando ella no se detuvo y sintió un sentimiento de pánico en su estómago. Debió haber llevado sus bromas demasiado lejos y de alguna manera arruino cualquier relación que habían construido hasta este momento por la forma en que jaló su muñeca de su mano – ella nunca había hecho algo _así_ antes. ¿Por qué no había escuchado a Alphonse, de nuevo? Porque era un idiota, recordó por dentro. "¡Espera, tu _sí_ me gustas!"

Ella paró en seco, dándose la vuelta hacia él en shock.

Sus palabras se registraron en su agotado cerebro. "¡N-no, espera!" tartamudeó, ruborizándose. "¡No quise decir eso-bueno, no, pero-no importa! ¡Olvida que dije eso!" trató de cubrir su error rápidamente. "No era enserio nada de lo que dije, ¡sólo estaba bromeando! Ni siquiera me gustan. Es un alivio que no eres verdaderamente amiga de ellas…" se rió nervioso, su mirada fija lo estaba empezando a poner extremadamente nervioso. ¿Enserio había arruinado tanto su falsa cubierta? Diría que si. "Eh, esa chica. ¿Nelly, era?"

"Si…"

"Para ser honesto contigo, me asusta un poco con sus miradas…" dejó ir su muñeca bruscamente, regresando a su infantil gesto de frotar atrás de su cuello cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles. "Probablemente debería ser más agradecido de que pases todo ese tiempo modificando mi automail… Gracias, aunque ya sea tarde." Bajó la vista. "Y, te equivocas. No podrían ser mejores amigas que tú. De hecho, nadie podría. Tú eres probablemente la única persona además de Alphonse que puede noquearme la cantidad necesaria de sentido común cuando las cosas salen mal… y también eres la única otra persona que puede soportarme." Admitió, algo tímido.

Los labios de ella se extendieron en una sonrisa, entibiando la fría máscara que traía puesta antes.

"Aún está bien, sabes." Dijo ella, pasando la bolsa a su otra mano. "Aún puedes ir si quieres."

"¿No te dije ya que no me gustan?" frunció el ceño. ¿Es que no lo estaba escuchando? ¡_Odiaba_ cuando hacia eso!

"Lo sé, pero" se encogió de hombros "eso no significa que no puedan gustarte ni nada."

_Los celos pueden transformarse en aceptación_, recordó exasperado. _¡Será mejor que arregle esto!_ "¡Pero ni siquiera me _gustan_! Gritó malhumorado. "¡Deja de eludirme y _escúchame_, mujer!"

"No te estoy eludiendo – no soy _tú_, ¿recuerdas?"

Ed puso mala cara. "¡Entonces deja de intentar que me vaya con ellas! Era una _broma,_ ¡Ni siquiera me gustan, me gusta - !" se detuvo súbitamente. Sus ojos se dirigieron a los de ella, una extraña sensación de pánico en ellos mientras le quedaba algo de cabeza para devolverle la pesada broma, si es que podía llamarla broma, que él le había hecho.

"¿Te gusta quién?" Tenía que admitirlo: la venganza era dulce. La cara del muchacho empezaba a verse colorada – podía ver su rubor bajar hasta su cuello.

"Nadie…" dijo él entre dientes.

"Sonó a _alguien_." Se burló Winry, con el pecho estrujándose con cada respiración que tomaba "¿Acaso Ed esta encaprichado con una _chica_?" Se rió cuando su cara se sonrojó todavía más. "Cielos, eres increíble ¡Pobre chica!"

"¿Qué quieres decir con _eso_?" Preguntó él bruscamente.

"Bueno," comenzó ella con astucia. "Para empezar, eres el peor huésped que _existe_, y ¡comes como un perro muerto de hambre! ¡Le presentarías un verdadero trabajo si alguna vez te le confesaras!" decidió llevarlo un poco más lejos: ¿no había hecho eso él? "Eso es, si es que _puedes_."

Su enojo aumentó, su orgullo herido. "¡Puedo confesarme cuando yo quiera!"

"¿En serio? ¿Entonces cómo es que aún no lo has hecho?"

"¡No es asunto tuyo!" _Alto,_ se dio cuenta, _¡técnicamente SI lo dije!_

"¿Qué estas esperando?" lo desafió ferozmente "Cuanto más esperes, más se distanciara de ti. Pero lo olvidaba: ¡eres demasiado _tonto_ como para decirle!" No estaba segura de quién estaban hablando, definitivamente no de ella aunque su anterior grito seguía resonando en su cabeza. Todo lo que sabía era que la venganza era definitivamente dulce y que comenzaba a sentirse mejor ahora que sabía que Ed no estaba interesado ni en Nelly ni en Jennifer.

"Ah, ¿sí? ¡Qué tal si resolvemos esto de una vez!" propuso él ásperamente, tomando aire: "¡Me gustas _tú_! ¡Ya está, lo dije!"

La menuda esperanza en su estómago se retorció y creció. No había estado bromeando esa vez, concluyó Winry con su corazón palpitando fuertemente contra sus costillas.

"¿Qu-qué fue lo que dijiste?" dijo en un susurro, anonadada por su admisión.

"¡Ya me escuchaste, me gustas!" resopló, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho en desafío. El silencio que siguió se torno incómodo y fue ahí, una vez que su enojo se había calmado, cuando se dio cuenta lo que había dicho abiertamente. Honestamente, no se suponía que debía decirlo así. Pero Winry sabía lo que pasaba cuando alguien se metía con su ego – que solo lo alentó a demostrarle _cuán_ equivocada estaba. Y lo había demostrado, pensó, mientras el color desaparecía de su cara.

¡Había _admitido_ que le gustaba!

En voz alta.

A _ella_.

Tres veces…

_¿Qué acabo de hacer?_ Se preguntó a si mismo en horror. _¿De nuevo?_

Esperaba como respuesta algo como una risita nerviosa, evitando sus ojos y retrocediendo un paso – tal vez incluso parecer incómoda ante la confesión – pero lo único que obtuvo fue una linda sonrisa que fue inmediatamente seguida por risa; una risa mucho más dulce que el sonido áspero que había recibido antes.

"¿De-de que te estás riendo?" dijo en tono entrecortado, avergonzado y confundido. "¡Ey, te hice una pregunta!"

"¡Eres tan tonto!" rió Winry, sofocando su risa con su mano. "No sé lo que querías lograr pero ¡enserio me engañaste!" soltó una risita ante la expresión incrédula del chico y adhirió feliz: "Sin duda me subió el ánimo, ¡Gracias!"

_¿Subir- subirle el ánimo?_ Pensó incrédulo. _Me confesé y ella… ¿pensó que estaba BROMEANDO? _ No sabía si sentirse insultado o aliviado. Pero por alguna razón se sentía más herido por su risa. "..No estaba…"

"¡Deberíamos ir yendo!" sonrió Winry, dándose la vuelta.

Se quedo mirándola, gritando: "¡No, no estaba - !" _¡No estaba bromeando!_

Winry se detuvo repentinamente y se giró, levantando un dedo hacia él. Edward paró y la observó, incapaz de comprender qué era lo que estaba haciendo mientras ella simplemente seguía parada frente a él. Le estaba devolviendo la mirada directamente, paralizándolo en su lugar, antes de que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su cara y tocara gentilmente la mejilla del joven, provocando que el leve sonrojo que había en su rostro aumentara.

_¿Qué es lo que planea? _Se preguntó a si mismo, la sonrisa de ella haciendo que el rubor en su cara – como también su enfado – aumentara. _Maldición, ¿cuál era el gran problema? ¡Que es lo que esta - !_

"La abuela dijo que puedo escoger que comeremos hoy, para cenar." Le dijo ella, suavemente. Su mano acariciando su mejilla "¿Te parece bien estofado? Incluso le pondré carne de más, ¿Qué dices?"

"¿Que… digo?" repitió el, buscando en los ojos de la joven algo que le revelara sus intenciones. Había algo deteniéndolo de insistir en que no estaba bromeando, algo en la forma en que sus ojos sostenían los suyos de manera cómplice.

Entonces notó cuán rosa estaban las mejillas de la chica y como la sonrisa en su rostro no era burlona ni compasiva sino vergonzosa y tímida. Cómo, mientras seguía sosteniendo su mejilla, podía sentir su mano temblando.

No sabía porque estaba ignorando su confesión. Pero sabía que no era porque no sentía _algo _(¡su mano en su mejilla lo _probaba_!) pero que…

_¿No… esta lista?_ Concluyó con sorpresa. El extremo de su boca se movió, mientras contenía una mueca y apartó su vista sus ojos de los de ella con un suspiro. _Cielos, ¿cuándo se volvió tan adorable?_

"Estofado suena…bien." Respondió luego de unos segundos de silencio. Levantó su mano, agarrando la de la ella y, luego de una pequeña pausa, separándola de sus mejillas hacia sus lados donde pertenecían. Finalmente permitió que una suave sonrisa se ilustrara en su rostro. "Sabes, si fueras así de agradable todos los días, tal vez no me molestaría estar cerca de ti más a menudo."

"¡…eres un CRETINO!" gritó Winry enfurecida, a punto de mover su mano hacia su bolsillo para retirar su confiable llave inglesa, cuando la mano de él se posó en su pelo y lo alborotó cariñosamente. La acción la hizo parar, evaporando su enojo al instante.

"Así y todo, siempre tuviste la capacidad de hacer las cosas interesantes." comentó él. "¡Vamos, estaremos tarde para la cena! ¡Apuesto a que Al esta muriéndose de hambre! Tiene que comer el doble que nosotros, ¿recuerdas? ¡Asegúrate de una gran porción extra de estofado!" le sonrió, sus dedos deslizándose por la coronilla de su cabello gentilmente.

Winry frunció la boca, mirando hacia abajo en timidez. Escondió su vergüenza con un fuerte: "¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo, tú eres el que siempre se come sus segundas porciones!"

"¡No es cierto!"

"Lo hiciste ayer." Señaló ella.

"¡Sólo porque no parecía que se lo fuera a terminar!" discutió él.

"¡Eso es porque no se había terminado su _primer_ plato, inútil!"

"¡Tú-!" Ed hinchó sus mejillas antes de exhalar una bocanada de aire, frunciendo el ceño mientras se daba la vuelta. Extrañó su mano en su cabeza al instante. "Sólo _vamos_. Puedes agredirme verbalmente una vez que estemos en casa y nos hayas alimentado a Al y a mí."

"¿Es la comida lo único en lo que piensas?" preguntó Winry exasperada.

La miró de reojo, el ceño convertido en una pequeña sonrisa. "Un treinta por ciento del tiempo, si."

Sospechosamente, ella preguntó: "¿Cuál es el otro setenta por ciento?"

Su sonrisa se amplió de oreja a oreja que la ruborizó aun más. "¿Por qué es que quieres saber? ¡Eres tan metida!"

"¡NO LO SOY!"

"Y _ruidosa._"

"Yo no estaría hablando si fuera tú – ¡eres tan ruidoso que apuesto a que todo _Xing_ puede oír tus gritos!"

"¡No seas ridícula, eso es físicamente imposible!"

"¡No metas a tu ciencia rara en esto!"

"¿Quién va a detenerme? ¿Tu obvia visión torcida de la ciencia física? Es debatible." La provocó con una sonrisa engreída.

Discutieron el resto del camino a casa, ignorando el hecho de que estaban caminando demasiado cerca uno del otro y que la sonrisa de Winry todavía tenía que desaparecer.

* * *

Uuf! Fue más difícil de lo que pensé!

Bueno, a pesar de no ser una historia originalmente mía, disfrute mucho al hacerla ya que es una de mis historias favoritas en todo fanfiction.

**_Infinitas gracias a Poisoned Scarlet por su permiso y por haber escrito esta increíble historia._**

Intente traducirla lo mejor que pude, pero hay cosas que simplemente no son compatibles entre idiomas, y no quería desviarme de la historia original asique pido disculpas si es confuso por partes.

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen su review!

Saludos,

_Athenafrodite._


End file.
